1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air treatment device, and more particularly to an air treatment device having various or different selections or arrangements or choices for selecting various air treating operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air treatment devices comprise one or more filter screens or cartridges or the like for filtering purposes, and one or more fan devices or blowers for drawing air through the filter screens or cartridges or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,699 to Ho et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,092 to Rick et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,534 to Correa disclose three of the typical air treatment devices each one or more fan devices or blowers for drawing air through one or more filter screens or cartridges. However, the typical air treatment devices may be used for filtering purposes only, but may not be used for germicidal purposes.
The other typical air treatment devices may comprise one or more light devices for emitting ultraviolet rays to kill germs, or the like. However, normally, the air is quickly drawn through the typical air treatment devices, such that the germs may not be suitably or effectively killed by the ultraviolet light devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air treatment devices.